Kore o mite
by SharpestSpoon
Summary: She's the childish little sister of the cold captain, who hides the real her behind a dark, rude, and mean shell. He's a scene boy who'd rather draw out his feelings than talk about them. This is their story.


**Author's Note- This came from the weirdest thing... I was listening to Determinate, and thinking about how much Tezuka annoys me sometimes... And here we are... :D**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the idea and my OCs! Heehee... And btw, I don't own any songs used in this story**

**Btw, this is not a TezukaOC story! Tezuka just made me think of this... I don't know how, lol... **

**Oh, and I have no idea if Seigaku is a high school and a junior high… So I'm going to say it is. That's why Tez-chan, Ei-chan, Ishi-chan, In-chan, Fuji-chan and Tak-chan are still there…. Tak-chan just doesn't play tennis, because he's learning to take over the family sushi business.**

**And as much as I want to keep this an entirely like Japanese feeling ,I'm going to do American ages and stuff… **

**Btw, they're all in high school… Jeesh, I'm confusing myself now.**

**Chapter 1**

**Enjeru's POV**

_Holy Kami-sama..._

**Pok.**

**Pok. **

**Pok. **

**Pok. **

"They're amazing," I breathed.

And they definitely were.

Suddenly, my reverie was interrupted by whispers.

_Can't I get one day? Just one day? _

"Her hair looks idiotic..."

"What kind of girl wears her hair like that?"

"She must be a crossdresser..."

"She's so curvy though!"

"She looks like this girl I saw on the corner once..."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Harlot."

"Her eyes are scary."

"She's got to be some kind of witch, with eyes like that."

_Fucking rumors... You people don't even know me! _

_But of course... It only takes a spark to create a wildfire..._

"A-Ano... Are you Rizumu Enjeru-san?" I turned to face the auburn haired girl. She flinched away when I looked her in the eye.

I looked down.

"Yes. Who are you?"

My eyes stayed averted as she answered.

"R-Ryuzaki Sa-Sakuno," She replied. She bowed slightly, and I bowed back.

"Why did you want to know who I am?"

"Y-You're T-Tezuk-Tezuka-sen-senpai's sister, right?" My whole body froze.

"What's it to you?" I hissed, raising my head. While my green eye darkened, my other eye, the half ice-blue/half dark green went completely blue. "He's not my brother, as far as our parents are concerned. Let me rephrase that. _I'm_ not _his_ sister, according to our parents. Perfect Tezuka can do no wrong..." I muttered.

"P-Pl-Please do-don't ins-insult T-T-"

"Stop stuttering!" I snapped. Her bright brown eyes widened, and filled with tears. I instantly felt horrid.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry. People are already whispering about me at this school, and I don't want to be known as a bully too. I really am sorry... I'm not normally this bitchy. I actually act like a child most of the time... I just hate rumors. Do you forgive me?"

_Holy crap. What's with this girl that makes me so comfortable?_

"It's okay Rizumu-san... I-I apologize f-for m-m-making you fe-feel un-uncom-uncomfortable," She said, bowing again.

"Stop being so formal, please. You're like the first person to not instantly assume I'm a whore in forever," I replied.

The auburn-haired girl smiled, and I felt the last of my shell fall away.

"Can I call you Sa-chan?" I asked, my voice rising in pitch until it was my normal voice once more.

"S-Sure," Sa-chan said.

"You can call me En-chan! Or Jeru-chan... It doesn't matter, as long as it's cute!" I smiled at her, and though her eyes showed the slightest bit of fear, she smiled back.

"Oi, Wobbly Knees!" Sa-chan's face instantly reddened.

"Y-Y-Yes Ry-Ryoma-kun?" She called.

On the other side of the green fence, a boy stood. He had to have been a second year, though he was a few inches shorter than I.

"Toss me the water bottle from my bag," He said. Sa-chan instantly scurried over to a red bag, and the boy smiled softly under the brim of his cap. The smile was still on his face when Sa-chan pushed the bottle through the fence, though she didn't notice it.

"Sa-chan, who is this?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. I felt my shell beginning to rise again.

"Echizen Ryoma, sophomore. I assume that you're the new girl everyone's talking about?"

"Rizumu Enjeru, freshman. Assuming only makes an ass out of you and me, but for now, it's correct. And unless I say so, none of what they say is true."

"So you aren't Tezuka-buchou's little sister? That, I heard from him."

That freezing pain grabbed my heart again.

"Echizen! Get back over he-"

That voice, so familiar, echoed in my ears. I knew he had stopped because he saw me.

I grabbed my bag from the ground, then tried to walk away.

"Enjeru…"

His voice was oh-so soft. It didn't hold the cold, business-like tone it'd had when he was yelling at Echizen-san. It was warm, as it always had been towards me.

I stopped, then took a deep breath. When my feet started turning, I cursed them for a moment.

I walked for what seemed like forever, but finally I was in front of him.

I hugged him around the waist, then murmured as tears filled my eyes, "I don't remember you being this tall."

"I don't remember you being this short." His arms around me, and I nuzzled into his stomach.

"I missed you Te-nii-chan," I whimpered, feeling tears fall from my eyes faster and faster.

"It'd be hard for me to not miss you, Enjeru."

"_HOLY SHIT!_ She's hugging Tezuka-buchou… And she hasn't evaporated!" This came from the mouth of a black-haired junior, and a red-headed senior. I pulled away from my older brother, and glared at them.

"I'm his little sister, so I'm allowed to hug him… Bakas," I snapped.

"Momoshiro, Eiji, twenty laps, now," Te-nii-chan called out. I flinched at the outright coldness.

"Why are you so mean, Te-nii-chan?" I asked.

"I'm the captain of the Seigaku regulars. I have to make sure they're the best they can be."

"I still don't think you should be so mean to them," I pouted.

"You always were too sweet for your own good… I don't approve of the piercings." Te-nii-chan's voice hardened slightly.

"I'm only wearing all of them because today is… The anniversary of _that _day." My heart squeezed painfully in my chest.

The day my parents disowned me. The day they tossed me out, and I found my way to Baa-chan. And the last time I had seen my brother.

"I'm sorry, Enjeru… Practice is almost over, so can I drive you to Baa-chan's house? Is she still angry and Otou-san and Kaa-san?"

"You know Obaa-chan… She's scary when she's pissed," I replied.

Te-nii-chan blinked down at me, and then chuckled under his breath. I heard gasps from all around.

"B-Buchou ca-can la-laugh?"

"Ten more laps you two."

"Tezuka… Is this who I think it is?"

Another familiar voice reached my ears, and I whirled around quickly.

"Ishi-chan!" I squealed, hugging him excitedly.

"En-chan, you've grown up so much! You don't look like that tiny little girl anymore!"

"And look at you! What happened to all of your hair?"

"Ehehe," Ishi-chan said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "My sister cut all of it off, hehe."

"I miss your old hair, Ishi-chan!" He smiled at me, and then ruffled my hair.

"Hey, buchou, can we start heading home?" The two boys from before called out. The rest of the Regulars, and their fans, went quiet and stopped what they were doing.

"Not yet." All of the Regulars groaned slightly, though a tall boy with a bandanna just kept practicing.

"Ne, Te-nii-chan?" He turned his head my way, and his dark brown eyes blinked. "I want to play someone. I have my tennis racket. And I want to show you how much I've gotten better," I said excitedly, slipping my racket bag into my hands.

"Hmm…. Regulars! Come here!" He commanded.

They all stopped what they were doing, and jogged towards us. They lined up, and I saw a lot of them smiling.

Echizen-san seemed to be smirking, and then I realized that some loud girl with pigtails was holding up a sign in the background.

_**Ryoma-sama and Sakuno-chan FOREVAH!**_

"Uh… Te-nii-chan… She's scawy," I murmured. My childish nature came into play, and my eyes widened.

"Okay, who here would have qualms about playing a girl?" Te-nii-chan was calm and collected. Confusion settled on every face, except an extremely tall guy with glasses and spiky hair, and a guy who never stopped smiling.

The boy with the bandanna hissed slightly, and then raised his hand.

"It ain't right to play a girl, unless it's like mixed doubles, or somethin'. I won't do it."

"Mamushi, you chicken!"

"Shut up Momoshiro!"

"Both of you stop it!" Ishi-chan said, his voice hardening. I decided that now would be a good time to cut in.

"Obviously, I'm the girl that's asking to play. I accept your decision, Mamushi-chan, and I hope that in the future you will change your mind. It would be an honor to play against you," I said, bowing.

"Fsshhhh…"

"Anyone else?" Ishi-chan said.

"I couldn't do it, nya. She's scary looking," The red-headed boy whispered to the boy with black hair.

"First off, I do have a name. It's Rizumu Enjeru. I'm a freshman, and I'm the only sibling of Tezuka Kunimitsu. I don't appreciate rumors about me, and if you call me scary looking one more time, I'll ki-"

"Enjeru, that's enough!" Te-nii-chan snapped. I flinched, and forced tears back at his cold tone.

"Tezuka, don't be so hard on her," Ishi-chan murmured.

Te-nii-chan shot him a look, and Ishi-chan quieted.

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, but I liked to be called Momo-chan. I'll play you." That was the black haired junior. His eyes were violet and smiling, and his lips curved up in a smirk.

I nodded, then slid my racket out of its bag. He already had his in his hand, and we walked towards a court.

We met at the net, and he smiled an endearing smile.

He stuck his hand out for me to shake, and I did, vigorously.

"Let's do this Mo-chan." I spun my racket, then called heads. It landed on tails, and I smiled. Mo-chan narrowed his eyes, then laughed.

I then turned and walked to the baseline.

A song started rumbling in my mind, but it wasn't time for that yet.

He gave me an easy serve, underhanded. I glared at it, and then ran forward. The ball connected with my racket, and it rocketed back towards Mo-chan. His eyes widened at the speed and power, then smirked.

"It's on, little girl."

He smashed it back to me, and we rallied for a while.

It was time for my technique to come in.

"Att vår värld behöver ha." Mo-chan's eyes went wide, and he lobbed the ball upwards.

"Mera kärlek varje dag," I sang, then smashed the ball downwards. It went zooming by his face, and he blinked.

"What was that?" Mo-chan exclaimed. I smiled.

"Your serve, Mo-chan."

As soon as the ball went up (It was definitely harder this time), I started singing again.

"Det vet både jag och du," I sang, my voice strong and loud. It was beautiful, I knew that.

**Pok.**

The ball landed to his left, and he ran towards it, shooting it back in my direction.

It scraped by my ankle, and I winced.

Mo-chan, of course, probably hadn't meant for that to happen, so I left it be. I shouldn't have moved like I had.

"Fifteen all."

The rest of the song spilled out of my lips, and soon, we changed courts and it was my turn to serve.

I twisted the ball in my hand a few times, then bounced it twice. When I stood tall again, Te-nii-chan's eyes were smiling. He knew what I was about to do.

I barely tossed the ball upwards, then hit with my arm out to the side. It was fast, but slow at the same time. Mo-chan rushed upwards to get it, and then it kicked in. The ball began spinning backwards, and fell sleepily to the ground at his feet.

He stared at it uncomprehendingly.

"Sabusuripingu," Te-nii-chan said, his eyes smiling still.

"Sleeping Serve?" Someone asked in confusion.

"The way she hits it makes the ball spin backwards the entire time, though slowly, so you think it's a regular spin. Then, as the ball slows, the spin on the ball becomes more pronounced, and it lands. Most of the time, no one knows what's going on, and she can do that serve as many times as she wants. It's hard to combat, because she can change the spin on it, and you wouldn't know it," Ishi-chan said, smiling widely.

And I did. I used that serve the entire game, and Mo-chan never could hit it back.

The game wins was currently at 5-3, in favor of Mo-chan.

I knew I couldn't beat him, but I was going to give it my all.

He took the next game, and I only scored a point.

I was exhausted, but I was happy.

"Good game, Mo-chan!"

"You too, Rizumu-san. You're better than I thought you'd be."

I thought about smacking him, but thought better of it and hugged him instead.

"Thanks for the great game! I'm happy that I faced you! Oh, and call me En-chan!"

"That smash you did earlier… When you first started singing… What was with that?"

"You were more focused on why I was singing, and not how I was hitting the ball. I was aiming at a straight angle, towards the baseline. It wouldn't have hit you, if that's what you're wondering," I replied, giggling.

"Hmm… Well, I'd like to play again with you sometime, En-chan. Maybe you can get more than three games off of me next time!" Mo-chan laughed, then walked off.

"Enjeru, you really have improved. The last time I saw you, you couldn't have even got a game off of Momo," Te-nii-chan said, nodding at me.

I beamed at him.

"Alright, practice is over. Get home and get plenty of sleep. We've got morning practice tomorrow!" Te-nii-chan called.

"A-Ano, E-E-En-ch-chan, where do you live? If it's o-on m-my wa-way, ma-may-maybe we c-can wa-walk toge-together?" Sa-chan said, stuttering beyond belief.

I relayed my address, and she smiled in relief.

"But Te-nii-chan is already driving home. Gomen," I said, bowing.

"Ryuzaki will be fine. I'll walk you home so you don't get lost," Echizen-san said, pulling down his cap. The smirk spread across his face again as Sa-chan blushed.

"Bye, E-En-ch-chan!"

"Bye-bye!" I yelled, as she and Echizen-san walked away. "Don't deflower Sa-chan, Kuga-chan!"

Mo-chan fell over laughing.

"Cougar-chan? Really, nya?" The redheaded senior asked.

"He's a cougar. They're solitary, they're strong and deadly, and they're kawaii!"

"She totally just captured Ochibi's essence!"

"Yup," Mo-chan said.

"Enjeru, let's go," Te-nii-chan called.

"K! Bye Mo-chan, bye Ishi-chan, bye Mamushi-chan! Bye everyone else!"

Everyone called their goodbyes, and I skipped over to Te-nii-chan.

We began walking, and just before we reached Te-nii-chan's car, I saw a flash of bright green against black. When I turned, I saw that it was a black-haired boy, with bright green streaks. He was tall, and well-built, but the guys looming over him were huge, like Mamushi-chan.

"Te-nii-chan, I'll be right back!" I yelled, before taking off towards the far away tennis courts. They were at the very end, far from where I'd played Mo-chan.

Te-nii-chan said nothing, and I figured he'd seen what I had.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" I shouted threateningly, lowering my voice in pitch. I knew I looked scary as hell when I was glaring, and I was giving the huge assholes my signature death glare. I dared to glance at the boy who was getting hassled, and I felt my heart stop in my chest. He was beautiful.

His right eyebrow was pierced; spikes on either side of the thin, dark brow. His eyes were a dark bronze-ish color, and they were filled with such a breathtaking sadness, I felt myself waver in my fighting stance.

"What do you want, girlie? This ain't got nothin' to do with you," One of them leered, his eyes moving over my body in a way that made me shiver with disgust.

"Jackass, it's got everything to do with me. You were challenging him to play tennis, weren't you? What'd you take from him that would make him want to?"

"His silly litt-"

"_It's not silly!" _The boy roared, launching himself forward.

My hand shot out, and grabbed his. He stopped short, like a dog tugging against a leash.

Those strangely smexy eyes looked back at me in confusion and anger.

"Let me go, whoever the hell you are. They have no right to insult what I do," The boy snapped.

"I'm the one who's going to get it back for you," I hissed, then pulled him behind me.

"Play me in tennis. If I win, you give him his… Whatever the hell it is back, and tomorrow, you come to school in cosplay. Do we have a deal?"

"And what will you do, girlie?" The first one sneered. I glared at him, and then flinched internally at what the other said.

"If we win, you're ours to play with for two days? Deal?"

_This is bad… I have no idea how they play, or even if I'm better… But no one deserves to be bullied._

"Let's do this, irokichigai."

I slid my racket out, and grabbed two balls from my bag. I stepped out to the baseline, and the second jackass stepped up on the other side.

I served, hard and fast, fully prepared to kick ass.

{}{}{}{}{

**Third Person**

**At the school entrance**

From far away, a senior watched the occurrences with a smirk on her face. As soon as the bubbly black haired girl served, the senior slid onto her motorcycle, a dark green beauty with lighter green ghost flames.

She started it up, and then sped away, smirking the entire time.

{}{}{}{

**And that's all for now! Here are the translations!**

**Kami-sama = God**

**Ano = Um/Well**

**Senpai= Older classmate**

**Buchou= Captain**

**Nii-chan= The way of saying older brother that indicates you are close.**

**Mamushi= Viper**

**Gomen= Sorry**

**Irokichigai- A way of saying pervert**

**Kore o mite= Seeing you**

**{}{}{}{**

**The song used in this is Hall om mig, by Nanne Gronvall. Listen to it! IT'S FREAKIN AWESOME! Even if I have no idea what language it's in, or what the lyrics mean… XD**


End file.
